There has hitherto been an air-conditioning apparatus capable of cooling and heating mixed operation (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). Such an air-conditioning apparatus determines, in accordance with the air condition and operation load, whether load-side units are to be operated in a cooling cycle or a heating cycle. Such an air-conditioning apparatus selects a proper refrigeration cycle in accordance with the load, and realizes the cooling and heating mixed operation.